Point of View
by Melody-Saira
Summary: The 6th year at Hogwarts have started, what do Harry's Ron's and Draco's live have instore for them?
1. Draco's First Day

Draco snarled and stood up, brushing off his Slytherin cape. Damn Potter, he thought and grimaced, the pain in his arm growing with every second the engorgement charm was upon it. He could hear Potter, Granger and the Weasel laughing at him, and he glanced at his arm, but the moment he did he felt off balance.

"I…uh …oh…ow…" he yelped, falling over again. His arm was now so big he'd fallen on top of it, his legs dangling in the air.

"Had enough yet Malfoy? Or you just want to, hang around for a while longer?!" Ron snorted.  
He heard them dissolve into screams of laughter and walk off.

"Crabbe. Goyle, you useless oafs; get your fat butts over here and get this charm off me." He yelled angrily.  
Draco was fuming. He'd always hated Potty and the Weasel, but damn it all if Weasley wasn't turning into a half bad wizard, even with that second rate stingy piece of firewood he called a wand.

"That damn weasel," he said, his breathing ragged, "he thinks he's so good." He looked at Crabbe and Goyle and shook his head, "useless." He said muttering. "Well come on then, and not a word to anyone you hear." They only nodded in agreement, and began plodding after him. God how he hated that trio, Potter and the weasel and especially that filthy little mudblood, come to think of it, especially all of them. He kicked a stone and winced. Why was it always he who got embarrassed, why they always managed to get the better of him, he could not figure it out. What made them so bloody special? He stopped and sat down, Crabbe and Goyle, still trailing behind made to sit as well.

"Shove off you two," he yelled at them, "I'm trying to think and I can't have you two clumsy fools clogging up the airwaves. I'll meet you back in the common room." They looked at each other and moved off.  
"I just need to think." Draco decided.

Sitting on a rise in the hill, Draco saw the sun dip over the horizon, and watched the squid flailing it tentacles around. Stupid git, he grunted, smirking.  
When he was younger, Draco had doubted whether he would ever live up to his father's expectations. His first let down, though out of his control, was being accepted to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang. Oh, how his father had pushed and pushed for Narcissa to send him there, yet she would not hear of it. So, Hogwarts it was. And it was terrible, what a style cramp. He thought back to the first day he'd put on the sorting hat and the horrible song it had sung in his ear.

_"A Malfoy here, Have we?  
But what house to put thee?  
For Slytherin would surely be best,  
Yet Bravery beats beneath your chest  
Gryffindor, would suit your needs  
But what's this? A desire for greed,  
Then Ofcourse; it must be,  
SLYTHERIN is the house for thee!" _

He shuddered at the thought. He had never told anyone that, and he never planned to. Imagine he, a Malfoy, being placed into Gryffindor, with all those goody-two shoes, it made him want to wretch. He smiled again, yes, he was a pureblood Malfoy, If not the slightest bit evil, but then…his smile faltered, why did he have to keep reassuring himself about that? He was also annoyingly cowardly at times, but then he would never admit that to anyone either. He got up and began to move down to the common room. Damn Potter he thought, kicking each stair as he tread upon it. I will get him; One day, I will get that stupid boy.


	2. Harry's First Day

"Alright, seeya later then Harry." Ron said, waving.  
He turned back to Hermione, "He seems alright yeah?" He said, a hint of doubt in his voice. He heard Hermione sigh;  
"Honestly Ron, if you were any more blind you'd be able to see!" She said hands raised in defeat and stalked off.  
"Wha...? I...?" he called feebly, not really interested in starting an argument again.  
"Nuts she is that one..." he said allowed to no one in particular. He swept his long hair off his face and shoved his hands in his pockets. Mrs. Weasley was always at him for his long hair, but he liked it, it hid his face.  
He watched the sun slowly fade and started trudging back up to the castle, he could see Harry making his way up from Hagrid's, and Hermione going through the doors with Ginny, and there was Draco following very close behind them, what was he doing? When it came to Malfoy, there was not a single fiber of his being that trusted him as far as he could throw him. Ron crept up behind him.  
"What you doing Malfoy?" He asked viciously.  
He laughed inwardly as Malfoy jumped. Yeah tough on the outside, cowardly on the inside aren't you Malfoy.

"T..That's none of your business Weasel, now if you'll EXCUSE me, i've got places to be and friends to see, unlike you obviously."

Ron jumped out of the way as Malfoy swept past him, what's up with him? He thought. He followed behind Hermione and Ginny up the stairs, every so often catching a bit of their conversation. Pfft, girls he thought they're so bloody hard to understand, and just when you think you've got them figured out they go and do something completely and utterly insane all over again. But what was that smell? It was sweet, fruity, almost like passion fruit.

"Ron?....Ronald?"  
"Huh What?" He said, coming out of his daze, Hermione was standing right in front of him, and he could see Harry laughing off to one side. He felt his ears grow red.  
"Uh, Ron? You were sniffing my hair, is there something wrong with it?" Hermione asked graciously

He felt the blush from his ears travel to his face and neck..."oh I uh...what class have we got first tomorrow?" he stammered, changing the subject.

"Potions" Hermione and Harry said at once.  
They all groaned, and Ron watched as Hermione turned, her hair flicking past his face, the sweet smell filling his nose once again.  
"See you tomorrow" she cried, walking into the girls dorms.

"Night" He and Harry answered in unison.

"Idiot!" Harry said laughing at him, "if you made it anymore obvious..." his voice trailing off upstairs.

"If I made what anymore obvious?" Ron wondered aloud


	3. Ron's First Day

"Alright, seeya later then Harry." Ron said, waving.  
He turned back to Hermione, "He seems alright yeah?" He said, a hint of doubt in his voice. He heard Hermione sigh;  
"Honestly Ron, if you were any more blind you'd be able to see!" She said hands raised in defeat and stalked off.  
"Wha...? I...?" he called feebly, not really interested in starting an argument again.  
"Nuts she is that one..." he said allowed to no one in particular. He swept his long hair off his face and shoved his hands in his pockets. Mrs. Weasley was always at him for his long hair, but he liked it, it hid his face.  
He watched the sun slowly fade and started trudging back up to the castle, he could see Harry making his way up from Hagrid's, and Hermione going through the doors with Ginny, and there was Draco following very close behind them, what was he doing? When it came to Malfoy, there was not a single fiber of his being that trusted him as far as he could throw him. Ron crept up behind him.  
"What you doing Malfoy?" He asked viciously.  
He laughed inwardly as Malfoy jumped. Yeah tough on the outside, cowardly on the inside aren't you Malfoy.

"T..That's none of your business Weasel, now if you'll EXCUSE me, i've got places to be and friends to see, unlike you obviously."

Ron jumped out of the way as Malfoy swept past him, what's up with him? He thought. He followed behind Hermione and Ginny up the stairs, every so often catching a bit of their conversation. Pfft, girls he thought they're so bloody hard to understand, and just when you think you've got them figured out they go and do something completely and utterly insane all over again. But what was that smell? It was sweet, fruity, almost like passion fruit.

"Ron?....Ronald?"  
"Huh What?" He said, coming out of his daze, Hermione was standing right in front of him, and he could see Harry laughing off to one side. He felt his ears grow red.  
"Uh, Ron? You were sniffing my hair, is there something wrong with it?" Hermione asked graciously

He felt the blush from his ears travel to his face and neck..."oh I uh...what class have we got first tomorrow?" he stammered, changing the subject.

"Potions" Hermione and Harry said at once.  
They all groaned, and Ron watched as Hermione turned, her hair flicking past his face, the sweet smell filling his nose once again.  
"See you tomorrow" she cried, walking into the girls dorms.

"Night" He and Harry answered in unison.

"Idiot!" Harry said laughing at him, "if you made it anymore obvious..." his voice trailing off upstairs.

"If I made what anymore obvious?" Ron wondered aloud


	4. Bubble, Toil, Trouble!

"I will not tolerate any missing ingredients, overuse of ingredients, or for that matter, under use or no use at all." Professor Snape drawled, looking pointedly in Potters direction.

Malfoy knew that in potions, he was the master of the class. There was no denying that Snape hated Potter, almost as much as he did. Draco smiled and rose up from his cauldron, and it was here, in Potions that he could extract his revenge. He began to saunter over to the front of the class. To 'speak' to Professor Snape, conveniently passing Neville's table of ingredients.

"Having fun there Neville?" he hissed maliciously  
"Uh…uh…um"  
"Oh shut up," Draco whispered back impatiently. "I was being sarcastic, but obviously your idiocy doesn't understand what that is either."

"Leave im' alone Draco" came Weasley's voice.

Draco stood tall and grabbed Neville's Monksbane root, smiling nastily. This was exactly what he'd wanted, an excuse to walk past their cauldron and accidentally drop something in it.  
"Hello weasel." He said, slowly and deliberately. "Making a mess of your potion as always I see."  
"Shut up Malfoy." Granger said.  
"Shut up mudblood!" he spat at her viciously, and then composed himself.  
"See you up the front Potter." He said winking, and slipped the root into Potter's' cauldron.

The effects were almost immediate, and Draco barely had time to sit down before the potion began to bubble and froth over.

"What's this then? What's going on he….DUCK"  
Professor Snape yelled and jumped on the nearest students, crushing them.

The cauldron had exploded, covering them in a sticky purple substance. Nearly all of the Gryffindor students had been covered, as had Professor Snape. A slight glitch in the plan of course, but then, Draco smiled, in between fits of laughter, it would give him even more of an excuse when Potter accused him. Cause honestly, what student in their right mind would put a shrinking potion on their own head of house.  
Damn I'm good, he stood from his table, praising himself, I am just so bloody good. All of the Slytherin's had joined in his laughter now, watching as Weasley's' arms shrank, Neville's legs, Potters head, and Grangers body. All of them had some kind of ailment, and were yelling and trying to stand, or trying to hold up their head, which was now too big for their small bodies. Draco made to move out.

"IT WAS MALFOY! He put the extra stuff in there, it was all his fault!" Potter screeched.

"MR…P..O.TT...E..R! I will not tolerate any accusati…. ions in…m…y cla..ss. Fif….Fif….Fity ponts fom gwiffimdore." Professor Snape tried to yell, but the shrinking potion had touched his nose and mouth, which were now so small he seemed to be having difficulty breathing.

Draco turned and watched Potty and his posse' becoming increasingly smaller. He looked at Granger and felt a twinge of… What was that exactly? Regret? Remorse? He shrugged, and shook his head and kept walking, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore rushing past them to the students aid. Ahhh who cares he thought. It is only Mudblood after all.


	5. A Change of Direction

Harry retched. Bloody Draco he thought, trying desperately to get the shrinking potion off his shoulder. Only problem was, once he touched it with his hands, his hands began to shrink.

"ARGH" he screamed, "I'll GET YOU!" he yelled to a retreating Malfoy. His only response was a smile and a wave.

He watched Hermione and Ron struggling around next to him. Harry caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had to laugh, because really they did just look ridiculous. Ron's arms were shrinking, so his torso looked huge. He was trying to help Hermione, who's' top half of her body was shrinking, leaving her head the right size, which meant she couldn't hold it up, and Ron; having no arms, was holding her head up with his chest.  
Harry collapsed with laughter, he couldn't help it, Ron's face was going bright red because Hermione's skirt had shrunk as well, and she was desperately trying to hold it down but wasn't having much luck.

"Ron…look…soo…funny!" Harry spluttered, giggling.

"Shut it Harry" Ron snapped back, but began laughing, which caused him to topple over, Hermione crashing down after him.

"Well really! You boys! I mean honestly, look at us." Hermione exclaimed, the hint of a smile on her face.

Dumbledore came rushing into the room, closely flowed by Madam Pomfrey. He looked highly amused, and set everyone straight in a matter of minutes. They were escorted to the sick bay on moving stretchers, being cheered by students along the way.  
Suddenly Harry's stretcher left the procession and veered off down its own corridor.

"Harr…" he heard Ron's voice disappearing around the corner.

Harry tried jumping off his stretcher, but the more he tried to move, the faster it went. Eventually he lay back and watched as the castle walls flew by, the speed was dizzying, and he found he could not sit up, without being sick. The stretcher began to slow down, and Harry bolted upright, trying to understand his new surroundings. This part of the castle he had never seen before, and by the looks of it, he would never see it again. He guessed that it was a dungeon, of some kind, yet the dapples of sunlight streaming through the window suggested otherwise. The walls were a bottle green, and where there were once rich coloured tapestries, hung only threads. The stretcher stopped unexpectedly, and flung Harry off onto the ground.

"Ow." He mumbled angrily, rubbing his head where it hit the cold stone. He stood up, dusted himself off and looked around. Shuffling over to one of the windows he could vaguely make out the great lake, and the Hogwarts grounds.

"The Hogwarts' grounds? But, I didn't leave the castle…. did I?" Harry Pondered. "I could have sworn…"  
An abrupt rasping breath stopped Harry's thoughts.  
"Who's there?" he asked…  
The breathing continued, and a scraping sound now joined it.  
"Lumos," Harry whispered, "come on then. Who's there?"  
The breathing and scraping stopped.

As fast as light the shutters slammed shut, and his wand went out. The room temperature dropped and Harry's breathing intensified. He could just see his own breath coming in ragged, icy gasps from his mouth.  
A warm feeling washed over him and he felt a presence right in front of him. He shuddered.

"Who's there? Who is it? Show YOURSELF!" He yelled.

The voice came strong and deep, and Harry felt himself grow weak.

"Harry Potter, it is time."


End file.
